


Falling for you

by LadyGala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGala/pseuds/LadyGala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's every fangirls dream to get sucked into their favorite book.<br/>Carter Dawson is a book keeper. It's her job to change the universe of books.<br/>When your reading it's like you're transported into another world right? Well what if I told you those worlds were real. In fact their just a paradox. You can change certain things about them, almost anything. But you aren't supposed to stay in them for too long otherwise you get  stuck.<br/>it's a dream come true, right?.It's only temporary after all. The only rule is she can't fall in love.  If she falls in love she stays in the book.<br/>Easy enough right? Wrong all this time, she's seen her job with characters as just that, a job. They aren't real. Don't get attached easy enough. Yet promises are meant to be broken. And no one can stop the purest magic of all, love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I got sucked into a book

"Reading is how you travel without actually leaving"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What happens when an author gets writers block? They look for inspiration right? That's exactly what they do. And when they can't find it they ask for help. Only one kind of person can help them. A book keeper.

A book keeper is someone who has the ability to jump in and out of books to make them come alive. All those old texts getting back into popular culture all the time, all your classic stories and timeless tales are all kept by book keepers.  
When Romeo and Juliet got into a fight or couldn't meet because of there families? Guess who fixed it? Book keepers those two get into arguments all the time. I still can't believe their considered the most romantic couple in history. Three people died because of them. Besides that though let me continue.

 

Now that that's all explained I'll tell you exactly how I ended up being sucked into a Harry Potter book. I know seriously though? It sounds cliché but that's besides the point.

The equilibrium of the literary universe had been disturbed. J.K Rowling at the time needed another book keeper. The last 4 had failed miserably. The 5th was her last resort. That was me. I was young. Too young in her opinion. Not enough experience, yet what choice did she have. The best place to start is the beginning, so here goes. It all started when 50 shades of Grey beat out Harry Potter as the most selling book. 

My life had always been unusual. I mean I know going in and out of books wasn't normal but that's life. I always did it. Always was able to. Most people just assume I'm a book worm. I loved reading books so much that I would eventually get sucked into one they'd say. They didn't mean it in a literal sense, if they only knew though. 

I usually had choice when it came to the books I entered. Normally I wouldn't have to do anything but observe. I never tried changing any plots unless the author was so distraught that they needed that much help. I always tried not to disturb anything. Creating a paradox inside an alternate universe could be devastating.

This is why you shouldn't trust a fangirl to do this job either. Look I didn't mean for all of this to happen. This is my favorite book were taking about here please give me a break. This is why you shouldn't let a fangirl go into a book and meet her fictional characters. Okay not one who has the capabilities to actually change the entire work of fiction. Yet I think that's what Rowling had planned.

I was walking out of my apartment heading towards a café to talk with  the agency. When it happened. I took a single step out my door and suddenly I was in the pages of a book. 

I had stepped into the pages and was suddenly transported to the world of Harry Potter.  
It's every potterhead's dream. To jump into the book and witness every form of action in said book. It started at the beginning of time. It all started with the Dursleys on privet drive. In that instance my heart almost broke for Harry. 

 

But then it turned into shock after realizing my body had morphed it self into a prepubescent girl. Oh dear lord, was I going to have a talking to with Rowling.  
I made my way over to the Dursleys house. Looking next door I saw a faint golden glow. The letter D was glowing on the door. Every  time I've gone inside a book there was a meeting place for me to meet an author. I hurriedly made my way over.  
Inside the house I was immediately greeted with armchair facing a large oval mirror. I took a seat. As soon as I had sat down the mirror glimmered to life. 

 

" Ahh you've finally made it!" Rowling said. 

 

" yeah didn't actually have a choice though. But thanks for choosing me. Though quick question why am I eleven?" Honestly why is making me prepubescent necessary?

 

" we'll get to that in a moment. But first your mission. Your mission is to make the characters of this book more real, less dense I wrote them so innocently. They seem almost one dimensional. The villains in this story get so powerful I can undue them." 

 

" But you're the author ?"

 

 

" Exactly that's the issue" 

well I mean that's just great. So I've just been put into another universe where the author has no idea what exactly she did to make her villain the way he is. Or any of the villains for that fact.

 

" So how exactly do I fix all this?" At this she looks at me with this look, almost like I have the answers to the universe. Which I don't think I do. 

" well you have to go back to the beginning and make sure Harry actually studies this time around. Last time round Hermione suffocated out the intellectual curiosity out of him. Then add Ron into the mix and he was trying so hard to keep them as friends that he turned into something completely different to keep them as friends. He's completely isolated himself. Along with that Draco ended up on the wrong side. He was more good then bad, I just tried writing him as this one dimensional bully when he was more complex then that. Voldemort has become too powerful. Make sure Draco chooses Harry's side. We have to make sure Harry wins, otherwise there will be dire consequences in the universe."

"Oh well anything else then" I murmured while sinking deeper into the armchair. This was a lot to take in. 

"Your names Carter Black right?"

"Well you'll need a different surname, otherwise you'll be related to Sirius and we can't have that could we?" It wasn't actually a question directed to me because before I could answer she said, "No we can't , So how does Carter Dawson sound to you?" 

"It sounds fine. But why exactly do I need a new name? Also why am I still a twerp?" Honestly what was going on I honestly couldn't turn into a character this wasn't supposed to be done. If this happened the story could be changed forever. Not only but the book keeper could get stuck inside the book with no way out. 

As if sensing my thoughts she immediately said," Don't worry about that dear. We have found ways to stay in the books for longer periods without creating too many ripples. You can always pop out for a bit to make sure if you'd like." 

"No It's fine. So where do I start? Do I go to Madame Maulkins or do I just wait til the Hogwarts express?"

"You'll see them on the Hogwarts express. One other rule my dear, this is in order to keep you safe. Do not fall in love. If you fall in love the book will mistaken you for a character and you will be stuck in the book." Easy enough that honestly can't happen. 

"I won't trust me. " as soon as I finish that sentence we hear a car engine start.

"Sounds like their heading to the zoo." I went to the window to witness Harry and the dursleys get into a small car and drive off. 

"Okay let's get your supplies ready!"

Turning around I look at her surprised, "Supplies?"

 

"You know your school supplies. Books, cauldron, robes, et cetera."

"Why would I be needing those things? I normally just go in and fix things indirectly really. I normally don't actually do anything with the characters. Normally I just make sure their doing what you want them too." What could she possibly have in mind with all this?

"Well my dear this needs a bit more attention than your other books did. What did you think I meant by turning you into you're 11 year old self? You wouldn't be much help if you were older would you?"

"Alrighty then I guess. Well what house am I in?"

"You'll have to go to the sorting hat."

I tried to hide my excitement. So as to distract from that I asked how would I get to Diagon Alley.

"How exactly do I get to Diagon Alley?"

"Well considering your pureblood you're supposed to go on your own. But I'll have a house elf take you there. "

With that a small creature standing no more 3 feet tall stood before me.

"Reginald here to help Miss Dawson."

"Right so you should be on your way. I've arranged a house in London for you. Actually its more of a flat. You'll have any ability you want.I've already given you the ability to conjure objects at a whim. Now don't forget your mission." With that she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there lovelies! So this is my first work on this site so don't mind the format. Anyways let me know what you think.   
> As always have a magical day  
> ~ Lady Gala xx


	2. Out and about in London Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it finally hits exactly what book she's in. Diagon alley and JK Rowling

I was left in the small sitting area with Reginald staring up at me in almost a amused look. I honestly didn't know what to do. I mean you get trapped in a harry potter book and see how you feel. I was ecstatic to say the least but still very much overwhelmed. 

I had a mission to save or make sure wizarding kind was saved. Well sounds simple enough now doesn't it. I guess I could just go get supplies then.

"Okay Reginald let's go to Diagon Alley."

With that being said a thunder like crack filled the air, we were off. 

Now all of you Potterheads who wished that apparating was thing. Please go read the description of apparition again. I literally felt my  insides compress themselves. That wasn't a pleasurable experience.

I was in awe of the place surrounding  me. What should we do first.  

"Miss Dawson need list." Well at least Reginald knew what we needed to do.

My pocket started glowing. Taking out a piece of parchment I unfolded it. Words appeared on the page.

" Hello! Carter this will be a means of communication, between us. This parchment self erases. Use only the black quill provided to write on this." 

As soon as I read them the words seemed to dissolve into the page. A list soon replaced the previous inscription. Screw all this I'm perfectly calm and I'm not going to fangirl shit. "I'm going to Hogwarts!" I said whilst fist pumping. Reginald gave me a funny look but nonetheless said nothing.

"Miss Dawson need anything from Reginald?"

"Well to be completely honest I don't know where to get money." 

Then it hit me just like that. I was a character in a book. Well temporarily speaking but still. I don't know anything about my character. Like I mean yeah I have some form of flat, but do I have anything else here? I mean do I have a family. Are the Dawson's like the Malfoy's.  So many questions swimming through my head.

Looking down at the parchment again. 

"After you get all your supplies have Reginald take you to your home in London"

Dreams come true. Honestly things are completely insane. Well my life has always been anything but ordinary, but this tops the cake. 

I mull this over as I make my way to Madame Malkins for my robes. The shop seems to be much larger when I'm inside. Wizarding space most likely. A stout woman comes out and asks if I'm here for school robes. I nod my head and she asks  what school I will attend. "Hogwarts" as soon as the words leave my mouth, a tape measure appears.

"Ah 157.48 centimeters tall", as she says this robes start moving on the racks. The ones that aren't that height are moved to the back of the shoppe.

It goes on like this for a bit , her calling out my measurements til finally there are only robes are fit my measurments. 

"There you are dear," Madam Malkins says.

I hop down. And then suddenly remember. I don't have any money any Wizarding money that is. I had gotten so wrapped up in the fact that I was in the Wizarding world that I forgot I need money. Not muggle money, but Wizarding money.

Reginald without batting an eye just gave Madame Malkins a bag of coins. 

"Thanks Reginald. I completely forgot. Thank you so much."

Reginald seemed to blush not being used to praise or maybe even acknowledgement, unless it was an order seemed flabbergasted. He quickly recovered reply with, " Reginald lives to serve." While beaming up at me.

I smiled back at him. Now that I remember house elves are treated quite poorly in this realm. i'm going to do different.

"Can we go to Gringotts?"

"As mistress wishes it shall be done."

That was another thing. I felt extremely uncomfortable being called mistress. I'll have to ask him to call me something else, maybe just carter. Hmm maybe I could free him. I mean why not right? He could still live at the flat in London as well. I pondered these thoughts as we made our way through the cobblestone streets towards Gringotts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gringotts was an aged building. It reminded me of the smithsoninian in Washington D.C. with it's marble columms. Although this didn't look quite so welcoming. 

I needed a key. I quickly wrote on the parchment. Only a moment later I get my response. "Check your bag"

Surely enough in my wristlet there lay a key.  An ornate patterned key, with a blue sapphire. It had the letter D inscribed right below the gem. Well I guess I'm a Dawson.

Climbing up the stairs, we made our way inside. 

Looking around , that I could've done forever. The movie adaption doesn't do this place any justice.  Think of the fanciest entry way you can, then double it. That's what you'll have to do to even come close to picturing the lobby of Gringotts.

I made my way to the first goblin.

"I'd like to see my vault."

Without looking up the goblin said, "key?"

I placed the ornate silver key on the ledge. Snatching up the key he started walking.

"Follow me Miss Carter Dawson."

Reginald and I quickly followed him down the long corridor. Making our way into what looked like another entryway we made our way inside. A mine cart like contraption waited for us.

We got into the vehicle. After countless turns and a few attempts at keeping my breakfast down, we came to a stop and walked over to what looked like a wall. The goblin took the key and put it against the wall. As soon as it touched the wall, it glowed. The wall opened revealing a massive treasure trove of gold, silver, priceless jewels, and antiques. I immediately looked at Reginald.

"This is all mine?"

He nodded. He took out a pouch.

"How many would mistress like?"

Scratching the back of my neck I told him enough for school. Then I went to explore the rest if the cavernous vault.

There was a wardrobe and a vanity set. I sat at the vanity wondering why it would be considered a treasure. That is until I looked into the mirror. I was thinking of Washington D.C. earlier and now I could see it in the mirror. I tested it by thinking of the Whitehouse. And the image shifted. There was the Whitehouse.

Wow maybe I could see home. I thought of my apartment. The image shifted to show my kitchen. Awesome I'm so taking this vanity. I turned my attention to the wardrobe wondering if it too held a secret. Opening it, It was empty. 

I tried picturing an outfit. At the bottom appeared my favorite converse and a flannel. 

As I closed the door to the wardrobe the parchment began to glow again. 

"Hope the vanity and wardrobe will come in handy. Look for the signet ring."

I made my way around the cavern, finally I came across a jewelry box. I couldn't open it. 

Reginald was standing where I had left him by the entrance. I held up the box, "It's not opening."

He only replied with one word, "Speak."

Hmm maybe J.K. Rowling could give me something more helpful. Instead she just said this, "Speak the tongue of your ancestors."

 

Well that's a lot of help. If she's talking about the Dawson's its French, I'm not actually a Dawson though.

Okay maybe I could just try something.

"Bonjour je suis Mademoiselle Carter Dawson."

 

With a slight hiss the box opened. Revealing a ring, a necklace, a book and a vinyl.

Rowling said she would talk to me more at the flat. I searched the rest of the cavern finding nothing else that would be useful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Theres ways to get what Harry did, a bit better and well easier. That and we can't have Dumbledores army getting caught, wait I'm getting ahead of myself.

Anyways Reginald and I got everything for school, and a few extras. For example I got myself a Nimbus. Which I know no brooms for 1st years, but hey still be fun while for the rest of this week. I'll be going there Friday after all. 

When we went to Flourish and Blotts I almost cleared them out entirely of their peculiar books. Rowling informed me that the Dawson's  have a knack for learning information fairly quickly, that and they can blend in vey well. I haven't figured out what the last part means.

Lastly I got my wand from Ollivanders. It's 10 inches in length, pine wood with a unicorn core. Surprisingly enough I already had an owl, an imperial eagle owl. It's feathers are all black. He has a bit of a mean look on him, but I think he's a sweetheart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Since we have everything we could possibly think of buying, Reginald took me to the Dawson Townhouse. They really should stop calling it that it's really just a penthouse suite.

The penthouse is actually pretty swanky. Fancy stiff furniture that looks like it's not used for anything other than decoration that's all it is.

When I made it to the sitting room, J.K. Rowling was there to meet me. She was seated on one of the armchairs, mulling over a cup of tea.

" I see shopping went well."

Turning around I saw Reginald had all the things shrinken down and was now separating them into groups.

"So umm what can't I do here? Ms. Rowling you basically want me to create a paradox of your book. Which is creating another alternate universe altogether."

"Well not nesceraily my dear do call me Joanne. I would just like for there not to be any unneccesary blood shed or maiming.  Also I'd like for the plot to try to stay.  I know not all of it can be salvaged though. Which the pairings though, I would prefer if there wasn't interference there. I know it's almost every fangirl's dream to be the one for their favorite character. "

 

"So what I'm hearing is don't make or fall in love with any of the characters. Why exactly is that a rule, I mean it's kinda a no brainer ?"

 

She took a sip of her tea. "You'd be surprised. Anyways just continue your way. I'll tell you if what you're doing is too much."

"Alright." I grabbed a sandwich.

The rest of the evening we planned how I was going to meet the group.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NO FANGIRLING. I have to pretend, not to know them or know of them. Well except harry of course. But I'm not going to fangirl over him either.

She wanted to know what my game plan was. Which I normally don't have. Honestly this is all really strange to talk about.

" I normally don't have a game plan for these things." Honesty is the best policy. It's all a bit overwhelming. I mean I'm in my favorite book.

"Okay that's understandable," she paused a moment, "I want you to treat them like actual people. Not like their characters in a book. Like their real people."

"What else would I treat them like?" But I knew what she meant. what she was afraid of other characters I've worked with I've made sure to keep in mind that their not real. Although they may seem real.

"I know it won't be done on purpose, but treat them like your friends."

"I will"

"Besides just because this is happening in a book it doesn't mean that this is less real than anything else."

We talked for a bit after that. Her trying to get to know me better. It was like having lunch with your eccentric aunt.

 

I don't know whether or not Iike her. Honestly I hailed her like a queen. She is a queen of literature  after all. Over all things went pretty smoothly. This is going to be a fairly interesting project. Other book keepers were sent in at one point or another so theres awkward flows and such in different chapters. But I can rewrite them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. I should've won an oscar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One should learn to breath while pretending she isn't fangirling

The plan is I'll meet them on the Hogwarts express. I won't ruin the meeting with the Weasleys cause that's important. I'll sit on the last compartment of the train where I'll meet Harry and Ron. Of course there'll be  a run-in with Draco. But I'll do something with that. God knows what. Hermione though I think will be hardest because I'll have to get her to relax a bit with the educational smothering. Along with that I have to try an not to house anyone if different houses. I suggested putting the twins in Slytherin, Rowling wasn't totally against it, but she totally wasn't for it either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After my meeting  with Rowling I unpacked all of my things. I'd be here a few weeks at the latest. Book time and real time moved differently. A day on the outside could be a week or weeks in the book. It all really depends. I mean a day could even be a year. 

I rearranged all the furniture with a little help from Reginald. 19 year old me is pretty strong, but apparently 11 year old me is a pansy. Although the rest of my body has changed, my voice hasn't. I still have a strong American accent. Which I'll have to hide. I'm absolutely horrible at british accents. If worse comes to worse I can just say I went to America for a holiday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I took the trackers off my wand so that the ministry wouldn't notice. I doubt they would there are so many wizards in this building. I've been practicing simple spells. Rowling said it would be easier if I was  a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor. Yet I couldn't see myself in any of those. I thought maybe hufflepuff or Slytherin. Who knows? I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm currently standing at Kings Cross looking at platform 9 3/4. Oh dear I hope it is. My stomache is bubbling like crazy. Nerves I've never had this feeling in my life. I might as well get it over with. I take my cart and push it as fast as I can towards the wall. It feels cold until I'm fully through the barrier.

The Weasleys and Harry should be here in a little bit. Although I would've loved to see that fateful meeting I had to get on the train. 

Just as I sat down and placed my messenger bag on the floor next me, the door opened. There stood Harry Potter in the flesh. It took everything in me to not squeal. That or have my mouth open and close like a fish.

"Hi " I managed to choke out.

"Hello is it okay if I sit here?" he looked rather nervous.

Then I remembered Harry wasn't used to people liking him, because of the Dursleys. In fact this gives me an idea. We were going to get Harry out of that house. There is absolutely no excuse to leave someone in a abusive home. Dumbledore stands for greatness and all the light side yet why would he do such a thing? That was time for that later. 

"Of course. Just keep me entertained Okay?"

He smiled at me like I just said the best thing ever. 

Ron came into our compartment a moment later slightly disheveled. 

"Can I sit in here? Everywhere else is full."

Harry seemed a bit stunned but nodded. It was silent for a bit.

So I spoke," Course! The more the merrier. I'm Carter Dawson by the way.  I'm 11, love music and I could probably beat in quidditch." I said giving a slight smirk

 Ron saw the challenge and responded with," I doubt that. I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley. I'm 11 good at wizarding chess. I'll take the challenge, besides you're a girl.

 

"What does being a girl have to do with anything? I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back."

"What does that even mean?" Ron said looking really confused.

"It's muggle saying." I smiled.

 

Turning towards Harry, "And you are?"

 

"Harry Potter, ummm I like football. What exactly are you two talking about?"

 

Ron gasped.

"Oi relax Weasley. It's not like you know what football is either."

 

Giving me a sour look Ron still looking shocked turned to Harry. "Do you have the you know?" whispered while pointing to his forehead. Oh gods I forgot how forward he was the numbskull.

Laughing nervously Harry pulled his hair back revealing the lightning scar.

"Bloody hell that's wicked cool Harry" Ron gasped.

"Yeah?" Harry said with a wide smile.

"Yeah its unique." I replied back.

Before we could continue the snack trolley came by.

"Would you like anything dears?"

"No I'm all set. My mum packed me sandwiches." Ron glumly held up a sandwich.

"We'll take the lot." Harry said whilst pulling money out of his pocket.

it took everything in me not to fangirl at that very moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How'd you not know the coins Carter. I thought the Dawsons were pureblood?"

Oh dear lord a bit of a situation on my hands at the moment. 

"Well I never got to pay for anything on my own. It's the first time I've been given any actual money. I'm guessing it's Harrys too. "

"why?"

"Harry you and I bought out the entire snack trolley."

He laughed. "Well hagrid said that the galleons are the big ones, which they have17 sickles in them. Then in knuts it's 493 knuts to a galleon. Then 29 knuts to make a sickle."

"Thank you Harry. At least someone helped me." I say pretending to glare at Ron before failing miserably.

"Harry be carful with chocolate frogs, you have to eat them quick or they'll get away. " As I finish saying this the frog makes an attempt and almost jumps out of the window.

Harry caught it just in time. "Nice mate." Ron smiled, "What card did you get? I got Dumbledore again, here you can have mine. I've got loads."

Harry picked up the card to examine it. " He's moving, oh wait he's gone."

 

"Well can't expect him to stay in one place all day can we?" Ron exclaimed while sticking some more sweets in his mouth.

 

I physically want to facepalm myself. I noticed earlier that Harry felt absolutely clueless. Which then in turn made him feel more horrible. We'll have that fixed soon anyways. Harry quickly changes the subject.

 

"So what's quidditch anyways?"

 

"What's quidditch? What's quidditch? Are you mad? It's only the most absolute...................."

 

I interrupt him before he could go on an endless tyrade, by throwing a bertie bott into his agape mouth.

 

" I'll explain it before you have a heart attack. Anyways it's sort of like a blend of  basketball and football. Interrupt me anytime if you get confused okay? " I continued my speel once I saw Harry nod

"Alright so there are four types of players, or positions if you will. There are the chasers, beaters, keepers, and the seekers."

"The seekers are the most important players," Ron adds. He grabs a chocolate frog from my pile trying to get rid of the onion flavored jelly bean off his tongue.

"Yeah their the ones who catch the golden snitch." As I finish my sentence the door to our compartment is opened revealing a girl with big bushy hair and a boy who seems to be whimpering.

"Have any of you seen a toad. Neville's lost one."

 

"No I can't say we have."

 

Without even saying anything or giving us a slight warning. Hermione made her way into our compartment.

 

"I'm Hermione Granger. And your Harry Potter."

 

"Umm Yeah, " Harry murmured back, slightly stunned by the girls forwardnees.

 

"And you two are?"

 

"Ron Weasley" Ron managed to say with a mouth full of chocolate.

 

"Pleasure" wrinkling her nose to show her displeasure. I only just kept my self from laughing.

 

She turned to me expectedly. "Carter Dawson, "I say giving her a smile.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there love! Hope you liked it. If not let me know what to improve. 
> 
> Thoughts on carter?
> 
> As always have a magical day! 
> 
> ~Lady Gala xx


End file.
